


blue vibes

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [121]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Mar 14, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	blue vibes

Melting in a sea of blue   
a truly magnificent hue   
that for some reason surrounds you  
you don’t know why 

blue is the color of water  
or the reflection of the sky   
as it is seen by   
the waves that lap at the beach 

the sea so desperately   
wants to be with the land   
or so it seems when the tide  
decides to drift toward the land in the night

the sea, and its tides  
are really such fickle things   
they come and go,   
a habitual ritual that continues forever through time 

sometimes the land and sea agree on things  
and their separation is not so immense   
the difference between the two   
does not seem to be so great a thing

but there are definitely differences   
that neither can seem to get over   
the sea tries to get away from the land sometimes  
and the land has come to expect the shifting tides

in the complicated waters   
that make up and are created by their relationship  
and we have not even mentioned their dealings with the sky   
which surrounds, and touches everything in a way 

the sky is connected to land and sea   
by a numerous amount of strings  
but the threads are somewhat loose  
the connection is sometimes weak

the sky is interpreted to be  
blue by the mechanisms within our eyes   
we do not know how the water and land would see  
that which they know as the sky

the sky is a thing of beauty  
and there are many creatures which on it rely   
but truly there is nothing living which resides  
within the mystical realm we know as the sky 

it must be a lonely life  
I would not want to be the sky  
who has to rely on the land and sea  
in order to feel complete

the sea is a beautiful thing   
a wondrous habitat for so many creatures  
we crawled from its depths at the beginning of time   
as we first took directly the air that came from the sky 

there are blue things on the land  
but they are rare things  
that stand out   
blue represents the danger it can bring

all of these blues are quite unlike   
the one that surrounds you now  
which, you note   
is quite an unnatural hue

it does not seem to be the blue of sea or sky  
it is very vibrant  
but there is more to it then that  
which is hard to explain 

the blue becomes apart of your person  
you cannot see where it ends, and you begin  
you cannot feel it either,  
in truth,

it seems as if  
you are somehow a part of the blue   
you are becoming one with it   
just as the blue is becoming a part of you

it is a curious circumstance  
to be becoming one with this blue

you don’t know why it is happening  
you don’t know how  
but you are melting into a sea of blue  
and it is somehow relaxing 

as you meld more with whatever substance appears to surround you


End file.
